A traditionally known gaming machine operates as follows: in response to insertion of a play medium such as a coin and press of the SPIN button by a player, extracts a random number for symbol determination; determines the symbols to be displayed for the player when a plurality of video reels on the display are stopped; starts scrolling the symbol arrays on the video reels; stops the scrolling to rearrange the symbols so that the determined symbols are displayed for the player; determines whether or not the displayed combination of symbols corresponds to a prize; and, if it corresponds to a prize, provides the player with a benefit for the pattern of the combination of symbols.
Such a gaming machine determines and sets the number of payouts payable during a bonus game in response to winning a BB (big bonus) that triggers the bonus (for example, refer to Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2007-20954). This gaming machine offers bonus games until the player fully receives the set number of payouts.